


Nina Ghost: Fallen Body

by xoxo_em89



Series: Nina Ghost In The MCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Origin Story, True Love, a lot of people die, after this it's avengers re-write, based off of jennifer's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_em89/pseuds/xoxo_em89
Summary: Nina Romero had everything. Popularity, Hot Body, Guys, and more. Until one horrifying night. Nina is now possessed by a demonic spirit and starts to kill boys from her school. It's up to Rachel Bell, her dorky best friend, to figure out what happened and put an end to this madness with the help of her boyfriend, Brad.
Relationships: Nina Romero/Rachel Bell, Rachel Bell/Brad Jennings
Series: Nina Ghost In The MCU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539217
Comments: 1





	Nina Ghost: Fallen Body

“My name is Rachel Jessalyn Bell. I’m 18 years old. I should be at university or having the time of my life with my friends. But then again, I don’t have friends. The only one I had, I killed. That’s why I’m locked up in solitary confinement. I may sound like a psychopath but I did what was best for her. For everyone…”

Rachel’s thoughts are interrupted by a strange noise outside. She craned her head upwards and looks up at the only dim gray window in the tiny room to see a pair of pillars floating in the air. Rachel tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. The pillars come crashing through the window leaving small shards of glass all over the concrete floor. Rachel doesn’t even jump but instead rolls her eyes. Her eyes follow the pillars as they levitate across the room to the prison bars. The pillars unscrew the bolts inside of the prison bars setting them unlocked.

Rachel walks towards her exit to see if there are any guards. _These idiots wouldn’t have even stood a chance_, As Rachel finally leaves her cell she sprints toward her freedom with no one stopping her. Once she’s out of the prison “Code Red!” can be heard in the background, following a series of red lights flashing on top of the destructible walls and the groans of fellow inmates.

Rachel smirks and runs outside with the pillars in her grip to break out of this hell and complete one last goal she has until her life is completely rid of purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> wow guys that was the first chapter. it's really short but i just wanted to give you guys a preview of the story before i get deep into it. any feedback is welcome <3


End file.
